Booby traps
Kevin McAllister and Alex Pruitt leave Booby Traps for the stupid criminals. List of Physical Pain Booby Traps Home Alone * Kevin shoots Harry in the balls and Marv in the skull with Buzz's BB Gun. * Harry slips on the front steps that have been iced (twice). * Marv slips down the basement steps (like a slide) that have been iced. * Marv's face gets hit with an iron when he pulled down a fake light. * Harry's hand gets burned by the doorknob that had an electric charcoal lighter on it. * Marv steps on tar and ends up stepping on a nail barefoot. * Harry's head gets burned by a blowtorch except it didn't ruin the back door. * Marv slips on the ice again while leaving the basement. * Marv steps on an ornament while still barefoot. * Harry gets glue on his face and gets covered in feathers. * Both Harry and Marv slip on Micro machines. * Both Harry and Marv get hit with paint cans while going up the staircase (Harry looses his gold tooth in the process). * Harry runs into a rope and lands on his back. * Kevin puts Buzz's pet tarantula, Axl on Marv's face making him scream. * Harry gets hit with a crowbar by Marv, who was trying to kill Buzz's pet tarantula. * Marv gets whacked by Harry with his crowbar for hitting him with it. * Both Harry and Marv try to glide across a rope to Kevin's Treehouse but Kevin cuts the rope sending them smacking into the wall and then to the ground. * Harry was gonna bite Kevin's fingers, but Marley knocks him & Marv out with a snow shovel then takes Kevin off the hook of the basement door before taking him home. Home Alone 2 * Marv slips in the skating rink (not necessarily a booby trap). * Marv and Harry slip on beads of a necklace. * They get slugged by a woman who believes they pinched her rump. * Marv sends Harry flying after jumping on a See Saw but broke the roof of a parked car. * Marv gets hit by 4 bricks while Harry ducked them. * Marv gets 3 staples stuck in his rear end, groin and nose. * Harry tries to jump up to a ladder which Kevin made all slippery with Monster Sap, sending him to the ground. * Marv falls in a hole into the basement. * A bunch of tools hit Harry in the head after he kicks the back door open. * Marv slips into some Monster Sap and runs into a bunch of paint cans, getting covered in various paints. * Marv gets electrocuted while trying to wash his hands with a sink connected to wires. * Harry's head gets caught on fire, then tries to put it out from the toilet water that Kevin replaced with Gasoline. * Marv gets hit by a hundred pound weight bag of concrete powder and then sneezed. * Harry falls from a cut up ladder. * Marv and Harry get hit by a pipe which sends them falling into the basement. Kevin then cuts the pipe, sending it falling into the basement and landing on the bandits. * Marv and Harry get hit by a tool chest which squished them into the wall, flattening their noses. * Marv and Harry tried to climb down the ladder which was soaked in Kerosene, but Kevin sets it on fire, which soon causes the bandits to fall 3 stories, getting burned and get covered in varnish. * Marv and Harry get showered by bird seeds, covered in pigeons and the feathers get stuck to the varnish. Notes *While Kevin was busy with his traps, He didn't have time for his mother yet. Home Alone 3 *When Beaupre tried to catch the toy car, Alex drove it backwards and Beaupre knocked his head on the table. * Jernigan slips into a garden shed (and gets hit by the garden implements). * While Alice is holding the toy car, Alex makes the car move and Alice gets run over by the toy car. Afterwards she is left with red tire tracks on her chin. * Unger jumps for the car but lands in the ice. * Beaupre and Alice ram heads trying to catch the car. * Unger gets hit by a van driven by Jernigan. * Alex uses a dog whistle to make a dog run Alice through the grass. Alice is wearing tight black pants and when she bends over to pick up her hat she splits the backside of her pants. * Jernigan gets electrocuted by sitting in a chair that was wired by a car battery. Then he hits the wall and gets knocked out. * Unger gets electrocuted by yarn that had an electric current going through it. He then rips one and the fire burns his rump. * Unger jumps over the yarn and onto the welcome mat that covers the marbles that send him into the front door. * A trunk of books hit Beapre and Unger on the head. * Jernigan gets soaked by a garden hose (while it's snowing). * Unger and Beapre get hit by a heavy weight. * Beapre hits the front door hard. * Unger gets hit by a balloon filled with water and Plaster of Paris. *Alice puts her hand over to open the gate and puts her hand in a can of glue. * Beapre gets his eyes sprayed with black graffiti spray. * Alice gets caught in the mud and gets hit by 2 Santa flower pots. * A Lawnmower falls on Jernigan, giving him a bad haircut. * A Window hits Unger on the head. * Beapre gets his crotch hit by a boxing glove and makes his gun explode by falling on it. * Unger gets his feet caught in adhesive glue. * Jernigan falls 3 stories into the basement when he entered a room which he thought was safe but wasn't. Lands on a toilet. * Trying to avoid slipping on the wooden steps that were cut, Alice tried to use to the wooden supports to swing herself on the porch, but they also had been cut. * Alice and Beapre fall down a plank of boards into the basement. * Unger trips over a board into the basement, gets his fingers caught in a mousetrap and gets covered in raw sewage. * Alice smacks Jernigan in the groin with a hockey stick while trying to hit Alex's pet mouse, Doris, causing Jernigan to scream in an opera-like voice. * Unger and Alice run into each other, and Unger gets hit by a closing door. * Unger and Jernigan jump from the roof onto a trampoline that breaks and they end up in the pool, soon becoming half-frozen. * Alice falls 4 stories through the dumbwaiter (which Alex had deliberately removed the bottom board) and lands on her rear end on the solid concrete floor at the basement, resulting in a temporary paralysis. * Beapre's igloo hideout gets blown up by the parrot lighting a line of fireworks after he fails to meet the parrot's demand for two crackers (which he only had one). * All 4 get Chicken Pox from Alex (while being arrested as the movie ended). Home Alone 4 *Vera & Marv got caught in a lot of water that Kevin wasted and fell down the stairs. *Vera & Marv fell out the window after Kevin opened the door and Marv broke his back. *Marv got hit with a pan, both get covered with syrup, got hit with the doors and Marv got his backside burnt. *Marv's head and fingers almost got crushed by the dumbwaiter. *Vera & Marv got hit with a pot. *Molly got stuck in the elevator. *Marv got crushed by the cupboard after he pulled the shoes (which he thought belonged to Kevin). *Vera got angry and slapped Marv after she thought that Marv was scolding her and calling her names. *Marv got hit in the crotch by an airplane, slipped on Vera, and both fell down the stairs. *Vera & Marv got at the "Open Sesame" machine before Kevin speeded it up. *Marv broke part of the chandelier and fell down while he and Vera were swinging on it before she fell down as well. *Molly gets hit by a big tray used by Mr. Prescott. *Both Vera and Marv tripped over both Buzz's and Megan's foot and landed on the ground. Category:Booby Traps Category:Home Alone